My Lovely and My Heroin
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Naruto Pov di MBV and sequel/Aku adalah mahluk terkutuk, membunuh memenggal kepala orang adalah dosaku. Aku mahluk yang telah dipastikan masuk neraka. Namun seorang wanita yang memiliki aroma yang menggoda menghampiriku menyayangiku, mencintaiku seakan aku bukanlah mahluk terkutuk. "Hinata dengar, aku tidak mencintaimu," aku pergi darinya. Maafkan aku.
1. prologue

**Title: My Lovely and My Heroin**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Tragedy**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KibaOc**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, Ooc, DLDR**

**...**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata ku tutup membayangkan indahnya Spanyol dahulu, namun semua itu palsu bersama dengan genderang perang yang ditabuh oleh kerajaan Spanyol saat itu kepada salah satu kerajaan yang berada dipesisir pantai.

Ayahnya Minato adalah seorang pastur yang terkemuka dan seorang kepala suku di suku yang telah dia lupakan namanya sampai sekarang.

Hari yang indah ketika itu, bersama keluarga melangkahkan kaki menikmati udara yang sejuk di rerimbunan hutan.

Hari yang sangat ku rindukan, menenangkan tanpa adanya tatapan benci dari yang dulu sejenis denganmu.

Aroma hutan ketika itu masih terasa di hidungku yang sekarang tidak bisa kembali merasakannya, hanya debu yang bergerak memasuki paru-paru yang tidak digunakan hampir enam ratus tahun ini dan tatapan mata yang tajam terhadap detail-detail bentuk.

Aku menutup mataku, walau yang hampir sejenis dengan kami berempat tidak bisa tertidur kami sedikit berbeda karena bisa tertidur dan juga makan, dua hal itu sungguh sangat kami syukuri karena yang lain tidak bisa menikmati lagi rasa dan tekstur makanan itu. Setelah itu aku melayang terbang memutar kembali memori lama bukan sebuah mimpi.

.

_Pagi yang indah di daratan Spanyol yang hampir tidak ada kata indah karena perang kerajaan kristen merebut kembali kerajaan mereka dari kerajaan yang sangat di benci oleh mereka termasuk ayahku sendiri dan juga kami sekeluarga ketika itu._

_ Ayahku seorang pastur dan juga salah satu tentara yang paling begis bahkan dapat memegal kepala anak umur lima tahun yang meronta-ronta begitu juga dengan kami, hingga sekarang rasa penyesalan masih ada dihati kami._

_ Setelah membantai tahun 1428 bulan januari yang tanggalnya sedikit lupa ayahku membawa kami memasuki hutan dengan bentuk yang berbeda untuk merayakan kemenangan tentara Spanyol dalam membumi hanguskan kerajaan yang agamanya berbeda tersebut._

_ Aku tersenyum bangga dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Ayahku yang baru berusia tiga puluh delapan begitu juga dengan ibuku aku dan kembaranku ketika itu memasuki usia tujuh belas tahun._

_ Kami lengah tanpa mengawasi seluruh wilayah dengan mata kami._

_ Akhirnya kami memutuskan kembali berubah ke bentuk asal kami bersama dengan tancapan taring pemangsa._

"_Cih, darah anjing," ucap pemangsa tersebut yang langsung mengeluarkan taringnya dari kami._

"_Dasar lintah," erang ayahku._

_Sang pemangsa berlari meninggalkan kami berempat dalam panas tubuh yang lebih panas bagai penyiksaan di seluruh tubuh kami. Seluruh bayangan pemenggalan orang yang tidak berdosa, untuk satu tujuan mengkristenisasikan Spanyol ketika itu, tubuh wanita tua ringkih, janda, dan bahkan wanita hamil yang kami bunuh dan juga anak kecil tidak berdosa._

_Kami berdosa, sangat berdosa berlumur dosa yang sangat parah._

_Rasa sakit terus menyebar keseluruh raga sehingga dalam pemikiranku kami akan mati dalam keadaan berdosa tanpa adanya pengampunan._

_Dan kami terbangun bukan mati menyentuh surga melainkan berubah._

_Kami berubah_

_Menjadi mahluk terkutuk yang akan memasuki neraka._

_Aku marah dengan diriku dan kebodohanku sehingga aku lari dari keluargaku selama dua ratus tahun menikmati darah segar darah merah para manusia. Karena aku mahluk terkutuk._

_._

Aku terbangun, seandainya air mataku dapat mengalir maka sedalam danau yang paling dalampun tidak dapat menampung air mataku yang bercucuran dengan dosa.

"Naruto, kau harus pergi sekolah," suara lonceng merdu dari ibuku membangunkanku dari tidurku.

Aku membasuh mukaku yang tidak perlu dengan mengguyurkan badanku dengan air hangat.

Inilah kehidupanku, kehidupan yang tidak pernah maju masih tetap begini terus begini dan menderita.

'Mungkinkah ada yang dapat menemani derita ini?'

...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...

**A/N : Tanpa gue jelaskan pasti tahu dong apa yang terjadi pada tahun 1429 itu, gue nanyanya bagi yang pencinta sejarah yah, dan juga anak sosial. Soalnya gue bukan anak sosial, gue anak MS jadi kagak tahu gituan. **

**.**

**RnR?**


	2. She is Princess Venus

**Title: My Lovely and My Heroin**

**Genre: Romance/Crime/Tragedy**

**Pairing: NaruHina, KibaOc**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OC, Ooc, DLDR**

**...**

**1. She is Princess Venus**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah ku basuhkan dengan air hangat walaupun ku tahu itu tidak akan berguna dengan wajah dan tubuh persolenku, aku mengambil handuk dengan permukaan yang kasar menggesekkan ke wajahku. Aku menghela nafas panjang melihat apa yang terpantul di cermin, sepertinya aku harus berburu sudah dua minggu aku tidak berburu.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, mengganti bajuku dengan kemeja bergaris berwarna kuning.

'_Huh, dia lama sekali di kamarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan? Dandan,' _gerutu Menma dalam pikirannya.

Untung saja emosiku tidak akan meletup-letup karena pikiran Menma yang tadinya menggerutu malah kecewa karena kalah taruhan denganku kemarin malam, membuatku ingin tertawa karenanya seandainya aku dapat mengeluarkan tawa indah seperti dahulu, seperti lima ratus sembilan puluh delapan tahun yang lalu ketika aku masih balita, ketika keceriaan masih terpatri diwajahku ketika hari-hari yang ku habisi tanpa ada urusan suku sama sekali. Aku sungguh sangat merindukan saat-saat itu, saat-saat yang indah menikmati hari.

Walaupun ini tempat yang sama, tanah yang berada didalam bumi yang sama tapi ini bukanlah tahunku, bukanlah tahun kami, tahun yang menyenangkan dengan kicauan burung-burung diangkasa dan indahnya hamparan bunga-bunga pada lapangan. Aku ingin kembali menikmati saat-saat tersebut. Sekarang ini aku dapat membandingkan lima ratus sembilan puluh lima tahun yang lalu ketika usiaku delapan tahun dengan kini usiaku enam ratus tahun dikurang tujuh belas tahun menikmati paru-paru, detak jantung yang normal dan aliran darah pada tubuhku yang kini kaku, beku, tanpa akan terjadi apa-apa padaku, tanpa rambut yang memutih, tanpa wajah yang mulai keriput dan tanpa seorang pendamping yang mendampingi seperti saudara kandungku Naruko yang telah melekat pada Menma dan saudara-saudara angkatku yang telah menemukan pasangan mereka, pasangan yang dapat berbagi keluh dan kesah yang dijalani mereka di dalam kehidupan abadi ini yang hanya mati jika kepala ini dicopot dari engsel leher itu jika kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan kaum kami, namun sampai sekarang yang dapat mencopot kepala kami hanyalah para penguasa vampir dan musuh bebuyutan kami para _werewolf_ –mengenai bentuk muka bumi apa yang selalu ku ingat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mom menyuruhmu makan," gerutu Menma ketika memasuki kamarku. 'Aku sangat iri padamu dengan daging enak yang bisa kau makan.' Pikir Menma.

"Terima kasih," senyumku.

Menma mengedipkan matanya kemudian merutuk dengan bahasa-bahasa kasar pada otaknya.

Seandainya tawa itu masih ada aku pasti akan mengeluarkannya, namun sekarang tawa beda yang dapat ku keluarkan dari pita suaraku, tawa merdu yang mematikan dengan dosa lama melumuri tawa merdu itu.

Aku berjalan di samping Menma yang mengoceh dengan cepat dipikirannya. Aku mematikan koneksi pikiranku kepadanya dan berjalan kedepan. Semakin aku mendekati ruang makan –yang hanya khusus untuk kami berempat, semakin banyak pikiran-pikiran yang dapat ku dengar.

Dari Naruko aku dapat melihat pikirannya mengenai baju-baju yang baru terbit, dari Shion dia mendapatkan penglihatan mengenai permainan saham yang bagus pada hari ini –tampaknya pundi-pundi uang akan mengucur ke kantung kami, sementara Juugo tidak ada kosong melompong dengan pikiran bercabang-cabangnya mengenai mobil dan juga mengenai malam panjang bersama Karin tadi malam.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak semakin dalam pada pikiran Juugo, namun Nagato –yang menjadi vampir pada usianya dua puluh tahun itu, membuatku memasuki pikiran yang mempunyai kekuatan mementalkan lawan itu mengenai sesuatu.

'Baunya sangat menggoda, siapa wanita itu sampai aku hampir tidak dapat mengendalikan diri,' pikir Nagato membayangkan sesosok wanita berambut panjang biru dengan mata cokelat dan juga kulit putih kekuningan.

Itu sangat mengherankan, walaupun Nagato vampir baru dalam menikmati darah hewan –namun dia adalah pengendali emosi dan pikiran ketika kapanpun. Banyak lagi pikiran yang tidak dapat ku jabari, seperti pikiran mom yang masih memikirkan kehidupan kami dahulu ketika mom masih menikmati kebersamaan dengan dad ketika mereka menjadi vampir di usia tiga puluh tujuh –yang tetap awet muda sampai usia itu, ayahku memikirkan operasinya dan juga pemikiran terhadap dosa-dosa yang terus diulanginya sehingga aku dapat menghapal pikirannya itu.

Aku menatap dengan detail setiap senti _beef steak_ yang dibuat oleh mom dibalur dengan saus yang melumer di sisinya sungguh menggoda, namun aku memakannya dengan enggan. Ku tahu ini nikmat yang harus di syukuri tapi tidak ada kenikmatan yang berarti jika kau tidak akan mati.

Aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sangat cepat. Lalu berjalan menuju mobil Deltra yang menantiku di garasi, mobil lokal yang walaupun bagus namun memiliki kekurangan karena tampak beberapa penyok kecil yang kuyakini ketika mobil itu dirakit pada negara bagian Hi di sebelah barat itu. Aku menghela nafasku, inilah mengapa aku sedikit tidak suka dengan ini karena dapat memperhatikannya sampai yang terkecil didalam suatu benda dengan teliti, jangan-jangan aku telah melihat atom-atom dalam satu unsur yang menjadikan benda itu sendiri.

Kurasakan mereka menaiki mobil, Juugo dengan tenangnya duduk disamping duo pasangan hot Temujin-Tayuya dengan pikiran mereka yang hampir sama –aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu apalagi melihat ke dalam pikiran mereka tentang adegan XXX.

Sementara ditengah ada Karin, dia sangat tidak menyukai pembagian tempat duduknya, Menma dengan pemikiran yang bergelanyut dan Nagato yang berusaha menenangkan serta Naruko disampingku yang memikirkan belanjaannya. Aku menatap ke dalam pikiranku kembali.

'_Sudahlah, kau jalankan saja mobilnya,_' suara yang sangat akrab ditelingaku, hampir enam abad yang lalu aku tidak mendengarnya, Voicuno bawahanku dan juga sahabatku dikawanan. Aku sungguh sangat merindukan temanku itu tapi aku tahu itu bukanlah suaranya.

'_Jangan pakai suara Voicuno, Naruko_,' marahku dalam pikiranku.

'_Oh tenanglah Goereno Naruto Fabreg,' _ejek Naruko. Sudah lama dia tidak memanggil nama keluarga kami dan juga nama depan yang telah ku lupakan.

Diantara kami sekeluarga yang hanya dapat berhubungan hanya kami berempat itu saja, aku tahu vampir perempuan itu mandul tapi tidak untuk adikku –namun sayang dia tidak mau melahirkan anaknya sendiri. aku menjalankan mobilku menjauh dari rumah kami namun bau yang menyengat berbeda dengan kami, bau itu amis dan itu adalah karekerisasi kami bangsa vampir.

'_Cih, bau lintah,_' decihku.

'_Seakan kau tidak lintah juga Goe,_' tampak Naruko memutar bola matanya. Dia menatap ke arah satu nomaden itu, kemudian vampir itu berubah menjadi berkeping-keping seperti tidak ada –ditambah tanpa ada bekas apapun kecuali abu mereka, tentu saja.

Aku mencoba untuk memasuki semua lingkup pikiran disekitar abu itu.

"Mereka mempunyai kelompoknya, empat atau lima vampir cukup banyak untuk vampir nomaden," ucapku.

Sedangkan yang lainnya langsung tahu bahwa apa yang kumaksud, kurasa Temujin dapat melacaknya jika itu memungkinkan.

"Kita ke sekolah terlebih dahulu," ucapku dengan tenang.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan perasaan was-was sambil menyelusup ke dalam pemikiran Temujin yang mengecap jejak nomaden itu.

'_Utara' _dalam pemikiran Temujin.

Utara, berarti hanya melewati saja daerah ini.

'_**Cih, siapa yang berani menghancurkan Ginkanku?**_' pikiran dari seorang wanita berambut merah yang termasuk dalam kelompok vampir nomaden tersebut.

Aku memikirkan arah pandangan wanita tersebut, tampaknya ke arah pria berwajah gahar dengan garis tiga dipipi pria itu dan rambut peraknya. Tampak berbahaya, sepertinya pemimpin vampir nomaden.

Pikiran-pikiran dari kelompok vampir nomaden itu sayup-sayup pemikirannya masih terdengar namun tidak dapat ku tangkap apa yang di dalam pemikirannya.

'_Whoa, sepertinya aku harus berburu lagi_,' Menma sangat berkecamuk dengan pikirannya.

Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan teman untuk berburu!

Warna krolofil menemani laju mobil itu ke depan.

'_Hn, kenapa tidak ada yang menaiki mobil Shion?_' tanyaku menghubungi koneksi dengan Naruko.

"Mereka terlalu semangat sepertinya," jawab Naruko menggunakan bahasa Spanyol kuno.

Aku tidak mau melanjutinya lagi, sumpah itu akan semakin membuat Naruko tersenyum senang. Kami hanya berdiam diri didalam mobil itu.

Mobil itu memasuki perkarangan sekolah yang sedikit penuh itu.

'_Heh, mereka pasti akan menatap kita lagi terpesona_,' pikiran Menma bosan.

Benar saja, ketika kami keluar mereka menatap kami terpesona.

Tapi ketika aku berjalan beberapa langkah, aku mencium aroma ini, aroma yang menggiurkan dan seakan aku tidak dapat lepas dari aroma itu.

"Hei, ayo Naruto," ucap Nagato.

Kami bersembilan berjalan bak pragwan dan pragawati memamerkan busana. Yah itulah kami, apapun baju yang kami pakai pasti akan cocok dengan kami.

Aku memisahkan diri dengan saudaraku dikoridor yang membawakan tentang Antropologi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas tersebut dan duduk dibelakang seperti biasa, tempat yang sangat nyaman untukku.

"Baiklah, Mr. Uzumaki. Coba kau sebutkan pengertian dari Antropologi," perintah sang guru.

Aku menghela nafasku bosan.

"Antropologi adalah salah satu cabang ilmu yang mempelajari tentang budaya dan etnis tertentu," ucapku lancar mengalir seperti air.

Guru itu memasang wajah masamnya dan kemudian menjelaskan mengenai budaya Eropa yang sungguh sangat membosankan itu, mulai dari itu lalu yang ini. Aku tertawa mengenai itu.

Tanpa sadar pelajaran Antropologi telah berakhir, kini waktunya pelajara Biologi.

...

Aku memasuki kelas Biologi yang masih sepi, murid-murid yang ada didalam itu masih sepuluh orang. Langkah kaki ku arahkan ke tempat dudukku ditengah dengan bangku kosong disebelah.

'_Berapa rusa yang harus kumakan?_' tanyaku entah pada siapa.

'_Lima atau tujuh mungkin,_' jawab Naruko di dalam pikiranku,

Oh, aku menyumpahi kekuatan vampir ini, bisa berbicara dengan tiga orang didalam pikiranku. Itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Aku sempat bersyukur tidak dapat berbicara dengan mereka dalam perubahan bentukku, namun apa ini hah. Sungguh sangat menyiksa, sangat menyiksa.

Aku mengarahkan tatapan mataku menuju pintu masuk.

Disana empat orang manusia dengan satu orang perempuan yang bergeaya rambut menggerai hingga leher.

Wajahnya seperti bentuk pahatan dewi venus dalam hal kenyataan.

Aku menatap kedalaman matanya tanpa diketahui sang empu. Tatapan yang membuatku melayang tanpa arah.

Hingga...

Hingga rambut itu terkena tiupan angin dari kipas angin, bau yang menggiurkan menguar darinya.

Aku menutup hidungku dengan tanganku, refleks yang memalukan.

'Tahan napasmu, Naruto,' rutukku didalam pikiranku.

Perempuan itu mendekatiku, aku berusaha menahan nafasku meski samar aku masih mencium baunya yang sungguh sangat menggiurkan tersebut, dan sepanjang pelajaran aku hanya dapat menggeram kesal dengan tingkahku, hingga bel menjerit dengan kencang.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Wuah ada yang jawab pertanyaanku, dan betul hihihi.**

**.**

Balasan review:

**Bubble bee: **Hahaha, iya. Hm hanya Naruto, Naruko dan Kushina dan Minato

.

Rnr? And C&C.


End file.
